


Pursuit

by Rysama



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Annoying, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad nerves, Bathing/Washing, Big Sisters, Biting, Black Out, Character Development, Chasing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Mage - Freeform, Dogs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragging, Dramatic, Emotional, Explosions, Eye Contact, F/M, Familiars, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fighting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flighty, Fluffy Ending, Forced Eye Contact, Foreshadowing, Fucking, Fun, Hand Jobs, Hidden Powers, Hidden Talents, Hiding, Horniness, Horny, Hunted, Hunting, Little Sisters, Love Bites, Magic, Magical, Mistress, Mood Swings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neediness, Nervous, Nervous Tick, OC, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pass out, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Talk, Power Imbalance, Prey - Freeform, Pursuit, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rough handling, Running, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Sisters, Smut, Social Anxiety, Sticky, Stress, Submission, Target, Temper Tantrums, Temperamental, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Fluff, bath tub, cumming, family bonds, female oc - Freeform, impatient, moody, soapy, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysama/pseuds/Rysama
Summary: A flighty, high anxiety servant who will (literally) run from stressful situations becomes intimately involved with Lucio...Which is MORE than a stressful situation...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st It wasn't supposed to be this long, I fricken stayed up all night finishing it annnnd it's unedited! 
> 
> 2nd, Reed is an experimental character that I'm using to differ from the type that I'd prefer to write because I want to play with more extreme characteristics. I had a lot of fun with this! 
> 
> 3rd, I love Lucio. I really freaking do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Count Lucio

A flighty, high anxiety apprentice starts working at the palace and Lucio has made her his target.  
  
Ps, I know Portia didn't work there until after the Count died.

  
The palace was very selective about exactly whom they hired. Many were turned away at the gates because they just didn't have the right attitude or the right look; really anything could get a person thrown away, ESPECIALLY with such an unpredictable Count. Elegance, proficiency, and regal mannerisms were emphasized for those who were to serve the opulent nobles who reigned over Vesuvia. The selection process happened in four parts and (surprisingly so) Reed made it to the final stage, which was showing herself to the Count and Countess. Of course the meeting was meant to be a brief moment of them glancing upon her as they walked past (who has time learn all the names of the help?), so they could at least see her face later and go 'oh, that's not an assassin' but, that wasn't exactly what happened to her.

Everyone had lined up next to each other in a neat line, all in uniform with hands clasped in front of them and perfect posture. The man himself, Count Lucio walked down the line, his gaze intense and scrutinizing. Everyone who he deemed unfit was promptly berated half to death and dismissed. Reed was towards the end of the line,(about 3 quarters of the way down) and his Highness stopped directly in front of her. He looked first at her face then trailed his eyes slowly down letting them come to rest on her hands. Why, you may ask? Because she had her hands loosely linked, twiddling her thumbs in an attempt to mitigate her anxiety. He wanted to have his fierce red eyes bore into her as he had everyone else, but she had fixed her eyes on her anxious hands, completely avoiding looking at him. She wanted to leave so badly, she just knew coming here was a bad idea from the start! Quirking an eyebrow at Reed's nervous disposition Lucio rolled his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no. That absolutely Will. Not. Do. Are you so rude as to not even lay eyes upon your beloved Count when he is standing before you?!" He used his normal arm to firmly grab her small fidgeting hands. Suddenly, the cold metal of the Count's golden arm was upon her, leaving little tingles across her skin as he traced a line up her neck to her chin. Forced to look into those brilliantly red eyes as he held her chin up, a blush spread vividly across Reed's face, eyes widening in fear. She was certain that his next course of action would be screaming and then demanding her dismissal but, no. His initial look of distaste began to fade something that she didn't quite recognize as he took in every detail of her face. The deep breath that he generally took in before a rant was slowly exhaled as he instead stepped farther into Reed's personal space, licking his lips. The natural heat of his body and the strong parfums that composed his scent flooded her senses. He brought his lips almost directly to her ear. "My my my, what a quaint little appetizer you are..." he said in fashion that could only be interpreted as predatory, with his warm breath spreading across her skin. Her body stilled at the tone, a sharp chill quickly traveling down her spine and a small warmth traveling between her thighs. Then, he slowly backed away with a chuckle, admiring the effect he was having on the nervous girl. Seemingly pleased with himself, he tapped a finger lightly on his chin and smiled again. "I definitely will be seeing more of you. What's your name?"  
"Um...Reed..." she said, fighting the urge to cover her face with both hands.  
"Lovely!" he said, hunger burning in his eyes. "I've seen enough. Dismissed!" He waved his hands, striding out of the room with dramatic flare.

\--------  
**

The following morning was a bit hectic. While work was supposed to begin at sunrise, it started an hour early to help acclimate the newbies. Portia entered the servants quarters greeting everyone with cheer.  
"Good morning everyone! I just wanted to stop by and give a heads up that a handful of you have been selected for tasks that are closer to the Count and Countess. Just try to stay calm and do your best. Okay?"  
With that, she gave her best smile and started handing off papers .

The exhaustion that weighed down on Reed's eyelids was lifted as she was handed not an ordinary list of duties but, rather a personalized schedule. Rubbing her eyes, her chest tightened as she read and reread her duties. The words on the paper were as such:

-Morning-  
Room Tidying (Count Lucio) Breakfast Attendant  
Feed Mercedes/Melchior  
Lunch Prep

-Noon-  
Brush/Feed/Water Horses  
Fold/Put Away Clean Clothes  
Polish Shoes (Count Lucio)  
Dust/Sweep Common Areas (Count Lucio's Wing)

-Night-  
Bathe (Count Lucio)  
Dinner Attendant

  
There was an uncanny amount of contact with the Count, and that was quite unnerving given Reed's first interaction with him. Plus the bathing... Nevertheless, she headed to her first task of the day which was light maintenance of the his room and a few of the surrounding rooms.

There were only a few other servants that went with Reed to Count Lucio's part of the palace. He was a notoriously light sleeper and would go ballistic if there were too many people moving around. If he got woken up, NO ONE would hear the end of it. Ever. Collectively (and quietly) they all swept and dusted the every inch of his area until only his bedroom was left. By then, there wasn't to much time until Lucio woke up so, Reed made herself busy walking around wiping off various vases and picture frames that went unnoticed during the initial clean. Loosing track of time wandering his wing, she didn't realize that Lucio was awake until she heard him fussing. Boy could he make a scene, it's just a good thing his yelling was going in the opposite direction. Something about how a chambermaid should be at his bedside when he opened his eyes. 'Nice. Good to know.' Reed thought as she stopped by the closet which contained the fresh sheets and pillows and scooped them up in her arms. Heart pounding rapidly in her chest, she rushed into his room to change the bedding. She flung everything off of the massive plush bed and hastily dressed it with the new blankets. This was easily a two-man job at minimum but, the adrenaline rushing through her body with the prospect of being seen or caught kept her going. It's just a good thing the palace was so vast and noble would never use a service route to shorten the distance between rooms. She still had only a small window of time though.

Sweat began to drip from her forehead, as she cared for the minor details; Cleaning ash and lighting fresh incense, and oh yes, gathering up the used sheets and changing the flowers. No one had ever cleaned a room so fast. Reed stepped out into the hallway and could hear his ranting and angry footsteps echoing through the corridors. With no where to run, she ducked into the linens closet nearest his room (the one she got the clean sheets from). From the sound of it, he had amassed an audience of apologetic servants and... the Countess.

"Unbelievable how hard I work, and I can't even find good help to simply make my bed! So, no one cares enough about their beloved Count to even consider his needs?"

"Forgive us Count, please!"  
"We do care, it was our mistake!"  
"So sorry, so sorry!" said the fanfare of people.

"Oh, the perilous state that the world must be in, for such awful treatment to befall me! What's next Chefs that don't cook? Gardeners that don't garden? Ohhhh, no one but me could possibly know the despair of such traged--" Lucio stopped in mid rant.

If only Reed could've seen his face. A deeply unsettling silence filtered through the small audience as he threw his bedroom doors open... and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"Wha- This! That's impossible!!" Lucio sputtered indignantly.

Silently she cringed from her vantage point in the closet. "Ah! What was I thinking!?! If I had been never lost track of time to begin with this wouldn't be happening. Now he's pissed! " she thought to herself. She imagined that his face was reddening in anger as Nadia dismissed the crowd.

"Well," the Countess cleared her throat "Now that you have had your morning spectacle, I believe it is almost time for breakfast." she said to Lucio, rolling her eyes. What followed that statement was a small series of rapid footfalls as servants scattered to escape the tantrum that the Count was about to throw and Nadia walked away without another word, no doubt annoyed. Then there was silence, a sudden enraged howl and then the sounds of shattering glass, furniture being toppled, and things being thrown as Lucio had huge fit. His screams started to become recognizable words as Reed listened closer.  
"SOMEONE WOULD DARE TRY TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!?!(breaking glass)I KNOW WHAT I SAW!! (several things hitting the floor) THE NERVE OF THESE PEOPLE TO DOUBT THE TRUTH OF MY WORDS!!!(?that object sounded expensive...)

Luckily she didn't have to go out there. There was a passage in every linen closet that lead to the laundry rooms, or so she had been told. She felt around the walls of the moderately sized closet until her fingers hit a panel and the wall popped open to reveal a hidden stairway. "Perfect.." she whispered, quickly going down it.

\-----------

She had to rush to breakfast but thankfully, the Countess had only just been seated. It was quiet given that Count Lucio didn't show up, which most were thankful for. Reed was the only one left in the dining room afterwards and was checking her schedule when an irritated Count Lucio huffed into the dinning room. The moment his eyes locked on to her, gears began turning in his head as realization dawned upon him. In the midst of that amazing b-f that he had thrown earlier, he had forgotten about his plans for her. He had ALSO realized that she was nowhere to be found, when (as far as he was concerned) she should have been in his quarters this morning. "You...!" he growled as he stomped over. Trying to keep her composure, Reed suppressed a shiver as he backed her right into a wall. His golden hand grasped her throat, thumb pressing down lightly on her neck, as he looked down his nose at her baring his teeth. "That was some stunt you pulled this morning little Gazelle. With games like that I'd think that you fancy yourself some kind of ghost." As she opened her mouth to speak, he narrowed his eyes and applied more pressure to her throat, causing her to gasp shallowly. "That's okay. I'll just have to keep an extra close eye on you. " He said, increasing his grip a bit more.  
"Please.... Don't..." she managed to choke out, which made him smile.  
"Hmph. That's right." He said as he let her go. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked off, obviously happy with himself while she loudly gasped for air. "Goodness..."she thought to herself, light pink beginning to color her face, "Such a display of dominance..."

  
Reed was admittedly surprised that he wasn't waiting for her 10 minutes later when she went to feed the dogs (who, for the record really weren't the friendly type.) Actually, the rest of her day went on completely free of his presence, until bath time of course. There were 3 other bathers there and someone had already drawn the bath and laid out the oils and soaps, even some type of polish and a polish rag; No towels or sponges though, which meant that Reed would be standing there almost naked, passing her hands over the Count's exposed flesh... Mild throbbing in her nether region accompanied the thought. Lucio was quite handsome and in shape after all... And she was certainly attracted to him and his predatory nature... What would he do to her if given the chance? Would he be as taunting with her as he had earlier? Would he look her in the eye with that haughty expression as her fingers trailed bubbles over his soft skin? Anticipation was becoming smothering until Lucio suddenly swept into the room. He looked upon Reed's body, eyes feasting on it in the thin, sheer fabric that she wore, sending a frission of vulnerability down her spine. He made her feel naked. "So cute..." he scoffed when she brought her hands over her chest in a modest attempt to cover herself.

He stepped into the bath and one by one all the bathers, including Reed filed in behind him. "How was your day my lord???" One of the others asked.  
"OH!" Lucio cried out giving a theatrically exaggerated sigh, "It was THE single most tiresome day of all time!"  
"Oh dearest Count, please enlighten us as to the depth of your struggles!" a different one said as they started to lather a sweet smelling soap in their palms. Reed noticed that each person was taking a different position; One on his chest, and one on each arm, which left her perfectly out of his line of sight at his back. Following what the others were doing, Reed used both hands to rub suds from the back of Lucio's neck to his shoulders in small massage like circles. She tried to focus on the conversation that was going on but her pussy started to ache with arousal.  
"Surely it couldn't get any worse for you, dear Count!" said the third who was polishing Lucio's golden arm.  
"Oh, but it does!" Lucio continued talking but his words became a blur as Reed found her hands at the muscles around his shoulder blades. Such a wide and perfectly toned back with a sea of pristine pale skin.... Labored breaths left her body as she worked her hands lower and lower until she was right at his butt-cheeks. With her head swimming, she swallowed dryly before easing her soapy hands down to them and giving gentle squeezes as she rubbed them in a circular motion. He moaned softly, emboldening her to continue. With a deep blush covering her face, she gave a gratuitous squeeze before going down further, to his toned thighs that were just out of the water, and slipped her hands in-between with her fingers lightly brushing his balls...  
"Mmm..! Yesssss~ Very handsy back there, aren't we, Reed?" Reality hit when Lucio moaned loudly over his shoulder. The sound made her shiver and the heat between her legs grow, but she quickly pulled her hands away. She mentally face-palmed; Feeling up the boss???  
"S-sorry, Count..." she mumbled, unable to hide her flushed cheeks.  
"No, no, no! Finish!" he whined  
"Ah... N-no...I.. " she said coyly turning her head away.  
"Why noooooot?" he started raising his voice, turning to face her and revealing that he was in fact quite hard. The other three bathers made themselves scarce as Reed shuffled through her mind looking for a reason to not continue.  
"U-uh.. Um...Well, the the C-court will be at your dinner tonight..."she prattled on, slowly backing out of the tub as he advanced on her, quickly moving out of his reach. "and the Countess too, and theres no time...I can't be late to prep..." she said quickly, before breaking into a sprint out of the room, leaving Lucio behind.

"WOW REALLY!?" he shrieked after her.

She didn't stop until she got to the service quarters, toweling off and tossing the bath attire before hastily looking for her bag and personal clothes. It was time to go. Unfortunately, the Chamberlain picked that time to also drop in. "WHAT are you doing?! All the Courtiers have arrived, why are you still not dressed??? Hurry, hurry get down to the dinning room!"  
"I'll just have to wait until after dinner then." Reed thought as she got dressed with the Chamberlain badgering her as she put her formal uniform back on.

 

\---------->Switch *I tried not to switch POVs halfway through but it just flowed so much better for me this way.

  
  
Dinner was pretty eventful for me. All five of the courtiers were present and I was able to see them up close for the first time. Valerius, based off of the number of times that I topped off his glass, was an alcoholic. And a bad one at that. He seemed to get progressively more out of pocket with every drink he had and barely touched the elaborate meal laid out before him. Vlastomil didn't want to talk unless it was about some strange worm species that he discovered? It was quite disturbing the way he described the "slimiest species that he had ever seen in his days" while eating noodles(way to kill an appetite am I right?). Volta was insatiably hungry. She had many plates surrounding her and was showing no signs of letting up, even continuing to ask for more. She seemed nice enough though (at the very least more so than her peers). The other servants noticibly refrained from taking her plates. Vulgora was awful. Bad table manners, bad language, graphic stories of carnage, loud talking; a peasant could've behaved better. Lastly, was Valdemar who... I mean... Who eats their meat THAT rare? And not to be overly critical but uh, was it really necessary to section it off and cut it so many times??? Slicing into something that bled or oozed probably shouldn't bring an individual so much... glee. It was unreal how off-kilter the people who ran the city were... Count Lucio arrived late, and still slightly damp from apparent haste. He definitely would never address what happened in the tub, especially not in front of such an audience as this one; Such pride would not allow it, but dammit if looks could kill... He didn't even pretend to listen the conversation, just attempted to bore a hole into me with his eyes the entire time.

The desire to flee was all powerful. I never even really wanted the job and I certainly didn't expect to get the it. I honestly just wanted to see if I could get a glimpse at the Count and Countess up close in person and ended up with more than I bargained for. All of these aristocrats so powerful yet, lacking in restraint was unsettling. I couldn't wait to get out of here, all I needed was a way out. Luckily, the drunken Valerius and vulgar Vulgora got into an argument that escalated into a food fight and wrestling match. (It seemed to have started when Vulgora mentioned being the smartest courtier or something,which Valerius didn't take kindly to ultimately causing the argument. Soon enough, Valerius was throwing wine and Vulgora was throwing plates.)

  
Other than Vlastomil who was cowering in a corner because he didn't leave soon enough and Valdemar who excused himself behind Nadia when the yelling first started to get out of hand, the guests were all over the place. Lucio finally blew up along with them and got involved. He screeched as he dragged the table cloth off the long table, effectively dragging all of the food to the ground with it which sent Volta into a frenzy. "Ohhhh nooooooo! Someone save the little cakes! And the meats! And, and... NO! Not the custards too!" she screamed as she dove to the floor, faceplanting into the displaced foods. Valerius found himself jumped on when Vulgora's temper hit it's peak. Angry metal claws took hold of him, about to draw blood when Lucio tackled them in an attempt to pull them apart, having had his fill of this disaster.

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH!!!!" Lucio screamed at the top of his lungs after the two jackasses resumed pulling hair and smearing food across each others clothes, "EVERYBODY, OUT, OF MY PALACE NOOOOOOOW!!"  
Vlastomil, the formerly fighting idiots and a food covered (and I mean like, really covered) Volta all scattered like rats before the enraged Count turned his wrath to the cowering servants. Too bad for them. I had ducked out of the dinning hall when Lucio first shouted 'enough'. I had screwed up too many times already, my nerves were bad, blood pressure higher than usual, and I just knew I wasn't getting away with what happened in the bath; It was a perfect leaving opportunity.  
My personal things were already packed; I had only one bag that held two changes of clothes anyway. I disrobed at once and left through one of the service stairwells that led outside.

*Meanwhile--  
Lucio looked around the room full of scrambling servants (and even some cooks that had come out to speed up clean up). He didn't see Reed. 'Of course not. Good prey never stays in one place.' He thought to himself. "Chamberlain! Send Reed to my quarters." he said as he walked off not waiting for an answer.  
A while later as he was removing his soiled clothes, the Chamberlain timidly approached. "Uhm...Count Lucio, sir?"

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

  


 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Smut is here

I was well into the forest after the sun had finally set over the horizon, with no light other than the moon partially illuminating my worn path. I was pretty lost and very hungry so I stopped for just a moment to reach into my bag for one of the goodies I snagged from the dining room when I thought heard a twig snap in the distance. I decided to shrug it off as I stuffed my mouth with the small sweets. There were many creatures that lived in the forest... But just in case, it was probably best to walk faster. And judging by the maybe-not-there-either panting alot faster. Like much faster. I was definitely being chased by something. I took off at full speed through the dense overgrowth, my worn shoes doing nothing to protect my feet. Sweat began to pour off of my face, dripping down my nose and chin in the summer heat of the Vesuvian night. Vague panting became highly audible snarls and growls as not one, but two(?) creatures unwaveringly pursued me through the endless woods. My breathing became increasingly labored, almost asthmatic in nature, as I pushed through bushes and branches. My clothes and hair clung to me as more heavy layers of perspiration drenched my body while I poorly navigated the through the thicket of trees and plants, with god knows what nipping at my heels. With one last burst of adrenaline and speed, I hit a sharp turn and pushed myself out of reach of the beasts and into a small clearing. My vision started to swim and my lungs burned, as a harsh coughing fit that was bound to give away my location overcame me. Something between a panic attack and overexertion slammed into my body all at once as I staggered and dropped to my knees on the forest floor before blacking out.

I don't know how much later, but it couldn't have been too much time passed, that I regained enough consciousness to recognize being dragged through the dirt. Two salivating maws, full of sharp teeth were pulling me by clothes through the damn woods like I was some sort of prey to soon be feasted upon. As I became more and more awake I heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar using a praising welcoming tone. "Yessss my beauties... bring Papa his morsel...Gooooood. Just a little closer....Perfect." I was left on the ground on face up and then the animals' presence was gone. I forced my eyelids open, rubbing them as my blurry vision refocused. Slowly sitting up I craned my neck around to view my surroundings, only to recognize the marble arch and goat statues that mark the far entrance of Count Lucio's wing of the palace. I shook my head in awe but had to stop due to a headache that was dully throbbing in the back of my head. "Wha--" I began to speak, only to be cut off by the one and only Count Lucio.  
"Did you think you could get away from me that easily, my little Gazelle?" he said with a brilliant smile. I hastily twisted myself to face him and get up (although very wobbly and unbalanced).  
"C-count!" I weakly squeaked out. He dismissed Mercedes and Melchior who were circling him loyaly, and then approached me as I slowly backed away.  
"Not this time!" he shouted, quickly grabbing me and roughly tossing me over his shoulder. I tried to struggle but I stood no chance against such impressive physique. After suppressing my brief, futile struggle, Lucio gave a haughty grunt as he passed through the arch and into the palace.

  
He stopped in the middle of his private corridor and set me down, still keeping the golden hand firmly holding my arm. He suggestively looked at me from head to toe. I blushed deeply, heart rapidly picking up pace (surely my fluctuating heart conditions were not healthy). I swallowed shallowly, not attempting to stop him from leading me inside of his lavish bathroom. He gestured to a privacy screen for me to get undressed behind which I headed to. "You know darling," his voice called to me from the other side of the screen shortly thereafter, "It's unbelievable that you would run from me, forcing me to dirty myself after you've worked every last one of my nerves today!" He abruptly knocked the screen down revealing that he had apparently quickly and angrily thrown his clothes off, while I still had barely unbuttoned and removed my shirt. The sight made Lucio growl and he began viciously tearing at my clothing until I was stark naked. This seemed to have calmed him down and he grabbed me once more, all but dragging me into the hot herbal-scented water.

  
The water soothed my clammy skin making goosebumps rise all over and my nipples harden almost painfully. I didn't know where to look as I stood before the Count. I covered my exposed breast with both hands and tried to turn my back to him, but he held on to my wrist insistently, pulling my arms apart and exposing me to him. "Come on, come on, stop it! Wash me already!" he commanded.  
"I...okay..." I said nervously grabbing for one of the expensive gel soaps that sat at the rim of the tub. I hurriedly poured some of a minty smelling one into the palm of my hand and started to lather it across his chest. Still anxious to meet his eyes, I focused on the slightly muscular pecs and light colored nipples that he had...(Quite sexy indeed) As I slipped my hands over the tops of his shoulders I sensed that Lucio was getting a bit annoyed (how surprising). He scoffed loudly. When I didn't say anything he did it again, this time punctuating it with:"You're the worst." I moved on to wash his underarms and sides which had pleasantly smooth, soft skin. It was becoming hard to ignore the persistent ache between my legs. "Did you even hear me?" Came a direct question.  
"...Yes." I mumbled, I watched as I trailed my hands from his sides to his abdomen. I rubbed each hand in a circle over the ripples on his fit middle and his semi-erect manhood came to full attention, making my dull ache turn into a vicious throb.  
"See? That! Why are you doing that!?" he raised his voice. I looked at my hands some more, confused.  
"...Excuse me?" I asked, as shakily.  
"Ugh! Why won't you look at meeeee?!" he whined. I...I wasn't prepared for that. I struggled to gather my thoughts for an answer.  
"Well... I-I mean.." I stumbled over my words like a fool. "I just... "  
"Surely you think I'm handsome?" he blurted out.  
"What? Wait...I-" I was trying to process the situation  
"Because you act like I'm ugly, like you can't bear to look at me!" he interrupted me.  
"How do I act li--" I tried to ask but he didn't let me get it out.  
"Oh look at me! I'm Reed! I'm pretty! I like to taunt Lucio incessantly by doing things like not looking at him and not showing up when he wants me to! Ahahahaha." he said in a mocking tone that was supposed to be my voice.  
"Lucio I-" he wouldn't shut up, his rant was steadily building. He backed me into the edge of the tub, his angry erection pressing against me. The throbbing in my loins evolved into a tingling sensation and I had to fight the urge to touch my pussy or rub it against him.  
"You just want to rile me up-" (he went on.)

"No, That's not... " I tried again.

"-and laugh at me as you run and hide off somewhere!" (and on.)

"Lucio." I said sternly.

"If you think I'm going let you make a mockery of me then--"

"LUCIO!!!" I shouted as loudly as I could, (finally) startling him into silence. I took a deep breath, and gave him small push. "I don't think you're ugly, okay? Just...just calm down...You're beautiful..." I blushed, slowly looking up at his face, taking in all of his lovely features. Indeed he was quite beautiful. He grunted approvingly at the praise.

"I knew you would say that." He remarked, regaining his composure. I started to take a step back but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I bit my lip and whimpered as his penis made contact with the skin of my belly again. "Hey, you're not trying to leave are you?" he asked, pouting cutely.

"Hehe... No, but we do need more soap. I still haven't washed your back...and I'm still quite dirty myself." He gave my body a long, appraising look taking in my face, breast, and mound, making his dick twitch in response.

"Yes. Yessssss...Hurry to it then." he smiled with eagerness dancing in his eyes. I couldn't imagine how much of a blushing fool that I must've looked like. I reached over to grab the soap and dumped a copious amount into my hand. However, when I tried to move behind him he didn't release his hold. "Put your arms around me." he said, holding me tighter. I obediently obliged and followed his lead, wrapping my arms around his wide back, smearing the cool fragrant soap across it in wide circles. "Ohhhh...!" I moaned, as Lucio started to rub slowly against me, the soap from his front making me slippery. I rubbed my hands all over his back and then grabbed his ass the way he liked. "Yessssss~ Touch me..." he moaned out very encouragingly as he writhed in pleasure. I couldn't stop myself; I reached down in between us and rubbed my fingers eagerly against my swollen clit and and wrapped my other hand around his cock. We both cried out in pleasure. "Ohhhhh! Yes!" he shouted, now thrusting full force into my hand. He was very wild and impatient, cock soapy but, becoming very sticky with precum as he fucked my hand like a horny little school boy. He was way too close to the edge; I had to stop him before he came or he'd waste his load before I let him fuck me (which I wanted oh-so badly).

I pulled my hand away very suddenly, causing him to whine loudly. "Noooooo, don't stop!"

"Shhhhh! Just watch." I said, grabbing more soap. "Back up."

"So you can run away again!?"

"Oh my g-, No! Jeez! Just watch me!" I said, rolling my eyes. As I pushed him far enough back and his eyes settled on me with curious intent, I had to ignore the knotting of my stomach. He was kind of right about me wanting to take off, but I was determined to see this through. With trembling hands, I started to rub the soap from my neck to my shoulders and up and down each arm. He licked his lips as they formed an appreciative smirk while he sunk down into the warm water to rinse the suds from his body. Getting the desired results, I continued a bit more confidently down to my breast. I rubbed them slowly, giving my nipples a small pinch that made me hiss. I relished the hunger in Lucio's eyes while I presented my body to him, turning around to part and squeeze my own ass cheeks for him as the aromatic suds dripped down my back. Then, I closed the distance between us slowly sinking down into the water until I was at his eye level. At that point Lucio was done waiting. With his patience exhausted he stood and abruptly jerked me up into a standing position as well. He held me tight and kissed me heatedly, tongue dominating my mouth to claim me as his own. He didn't stop until I my lungs burned and I was nearly in a daze. I took big gulps of air to soothe my burning lungs as he growled into my ear. "You're all mine..." His grip on my arm like a vice, he all but dragged me out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

After shoving me roughly into the extremely soft pillows and covers he stood over me, eyes locking onto mine as he seared me with a stare. I started to sit up, suddenly feeling a little uncertain.  
"Maybe I-"I started to backpedal, but he cut me off.  
"Should lay down." he finished my sentence through gritted teeth, punctuating his statement forcing me back down by climbing on top of me, never breaking eye contact. I started to shift uneasily which prompted a nod of affirmation from him. "...You don't like...eye contact." he stated with certainty. I nodded shyly. "Hmph."He grunted as he began to trail his normal hand down to my pussy, tracing a finger past my clit and then slowly around my slick entrance. I whimpered weakly, body arching involuntarily. "And yet still, you're so wet for me..." he teased, suddenly pushing two fingers inside of my tight, clenching hole. I clamped my eyes shut, wheezing out a surprised, breathless moan as he started to pump his digits in and out of me. Airy drawn out sounds of pleasure poured from my throat, as his fingers brushed my sensitive insides. I began writhing in ecstasy when he twisted and curled them against my walls, groaning out his name when he hit that bundle of nerves within me that was more sensitive than the rest. This time he groaned too, precum dripping from the his now weeping, twitching erection onto my belly. "Open your eyes.", he said huskily, "Watch me as I give you pleasure that no one else will ever be able to match." Obedient as ever I did what he said, eyes fluttering open to meet his intense stare. My cheeks blushed darker than they already were when his handsome face formed a smirk as he picked up the pace with his fingers. I kept my eyes as open as I could, trying to hold his gaze with the moans of elation increasing in volume from the mild shame I was feeling. The wet sounds coming from him fingering my hole joined with my throaty moans and I felt kind of dirty, like a toy to be used. It was a that; A perfect blend of humiliation and rapture that was bring me closer and closer to the edge, the invisible knot of pleasure ever tightening within me. He licked his lips hungrily, the threads of his composure slowly unraveling. "Are you embarrassed?" he rasped, eyes narrowing slightly, "Do you feel...like running?" His taunting continued, "Spread out naked, all exposed and vulnerable..." he said thoughtfully, now finger blasting my cunt as fast as he could. "The sweetest prey always wants to run... But in the end, it's always the same." he said, his tone darkening. "I catch them, and then I devour them." He curled his fingers against that spot one last time and I came hard, hands gripping the sheets until my knuckles were white as I grinded down on his still thrusting fingers. Everything left my mind as amazing bliss tingled across every part of my body, the name Lucio flying out of my lips as if he were the only thing in the world while I coated his hand in my juices.

"That's a good Bunny..." Lucio hummed, as he sucked his fingers clean before viciously biting into my shoulders and neck hard enough to break the skin. All I could do was whine and whimper at the feeling as new arousal began to build in my throbbing slippery cunt. I brought my hands to his back and he came up to my face, aggressively biting my bottom lip drawing a bit of blood which he eagerly licked up before slipping his tongue into my mouth for a slow, smoldering kiss. The metallic taste of my own blood and the heavy taste of my own cum, all blended inside of Lucio's warm mouth gave me a renewed need between my thighs. I moaned into his mouth, hugging his body to mine so that his toned pecs could press against the soft flesh of my breast and give friction to my painfully hard nipples. He let his cock slide against my tingling slippery folds and stiff clit, mixing the precum that coated it with the juices of my first release and my fresh arousal. He joined me in moaning as our tongues danced and we became familiar with each others mouths but, my pussy so sensitive and clenching again and I couldn't take it any more.  
"Lucio, please!" I broke the kiss and whined pitifully. "I need you inside of me..."

"Of course, sweetie." he panted out, donning his hallmark smile. Even with blushing cheeks, disheveled hair, and without his trademark eye makeup he was still incredibly handsome. He stood up and pulled me to where my bottom half was hanging off the bed, and shakily hefted my legs up. Then, with no further warning necessary he FINALLY thrusted his full aching length inside of my needy pussy hole. "Oh God, still so tight!" he groaned lustfully as he began to rapidly pound into me. I cried out, overwhelmed with pleasure as he recalled the angle that he was fingering me at and began to slam directly onto my g-spot. Wet noises and the rapid slapping of flesh were drowned out only by our combined passionate moans and whines. He bent down and peppered my face with kisses, slowing down and rolling his hips and then resuming the demanding pace, my legs wrapping around him as more juices flowed out of me. Soon, his moans became loud and desperate; He was loosing rhythm and becoming a hasty mess. I was right along with him humping and gyrating trying to finish. Our eyes linked, and that was it for me. "Ah-, Lucio..!" I wailed, walls clamping down around his cock and a gush of my pussy juice coming out of my hole and rushing past his shaft, and splattering around the base to drip down his thighs. He couldn't take it. He gave four more solid thrust and then joined me in the throes of orgasmic passion. I could feel his seed pouring inside of me, filling me up until it couldn't anymore and then spilling out of my cunt, no doubt staining the rug.

He let go of my legs, and they dropped limply to the floor. I was so done. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and gasping for air. He stroked my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair, breath hot against my face. "Come on now, Bunny. All the way into the bed." he said, standing up once more pushing me fully onto the mattress and adjusting my tired form, even putting me under the sheets. When he was satisfied with my position he got in the bed next to me, securely wrapping both arms around me and holding me tight to his chest. "Look at you, all exhausted from my touches and kisses." he said teasing me again as I started dosing off. "I'm sure you've never had better." he smiled down at me.

I managed to roll my eyes. He was the absolute best. I hadn't been with that many to begin with only like three, and he far outclassed them in sexual performance. But, Lucio didn't need to know that. Not now anyway. "Mmhm. It was good."

"Good? At least be more enthusiastic!"

"Great, great. It was greeeat. Sleep now." I said, putting a finger to his lip to shush him. He pouted slightly, like a spoiled child. "The real test is, if I can walk in the morning." I laughed which caught him off guard.

"Oh, you know you won't be able to my sweet Bunny. You can't even move right now." he chuckled, kissing my lips once more, gently though. I scooted closer, curling into his chest and closing my eyes. "One more thing darling."

"Whaaaaat?" I mumbled against his chest.

"You did a good job looking into my eyes." The statement didn't have the taunting edge of ones before; It felt almost like real praise, likely a rare gem to receive from such a man.

"I, um...Thank you, Lucio." I said softly. He 'Hmphed' as a reply. And then followed up with:

"I mean with a handsome face like my own, I'm sure it was quite easy for you." he resumed shit talking.

"Actually no."

"Hm?!" he asked, incredulous. (Probably thought I was saying he wasn't cute or whatever.)

"It doesn't help that you're attractive."

"The MOST attractive!" he corrected.

"Oh my goodness, can't you wait to further harass me in the morning?" I sighed "I want go to sleep." For a few minutes, he was quiet, but just as I had completely relaxed and started falling asleep. I heard him whisper.

"I always get the last word!"

"For goodness sake, Lucio."

"Well, I thought you were asleep."

I sighed. If I wasn't so exhausted, I would've had something to say.

Maybe next time.


	3. More smut of course!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it, because this has been resting on my mind for a little while now. I may actually be able to pull off an okay plot eventually but it will still be backseat to my precious smut!

 

 

 

   Reed woke up early the next morning a with a splitting headache and her stomach trying to savagely devour itself. She was so dazed, that she barely recognized where she was. Her eyesight was blurry and the room was still dark because the sun wasn't all the way up. Through her muddled senses she felt tight restraint around her waist and attempted frantically to free herself, tossing and turning viciously until she wrenched herself free, the force of the pull making her fall to the floor. "Ugh..." She grunted, shakily rising to her feet, rubbing her eyes.  
"Are you happy with yourself, Bunny?" A voice lazily called to her.  
Passing her hands over her face one last time, she forced her tired eyes to work in the minimal lighting. The fair skinned figure in her line of sight apathetically layed there, head propped up by a golden arm, eyes half-hooded from fresh awakening, yet still a picture of ideal beauty.

Lucio.

Suddenly, Reed's memories rushed back to her along with the rest of her senses, reawakening the aches and pains that her body had suffered just hours before: The lurking and hiding, strenuous running through the forest, then later on the harsh biting, and demanding fucking. She groaned miserably, covering her face as she collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"You know, I've never had a woman launch herself out of my arms. I guess there IS a first time for everything." He laughed as he stood up, red silk sheets dripping off of his body like crimson blood, leaving him in his naked alabaster glory. He walked to her side of the bed and scooped the drained, overworked form into his arms, briefly kissing and nipping at her bruised neck and chest area. She swatted at him half-heartedly, whimpering at the ache from the fresh marks.

"Come now, Bunny. We must get you cleaned up and presentable. You will have time to sleep later." He picked her up and carried her to the bath where three bathers awaited them. He gave no commands this time, only relaxing as he watched Reed get bathed and reveling in her occasional wince of pain when someone touched one of her sore areas. She definitely hated every second of it, so many people's hands all over her. It was wonderful, he mused, to have been able to claim such a rare find. Such extreme anxiety was generally diagnosed and treated by the teen years, usually with cannabis vapors and oils. The alternative for the poorer folk being that she would become someone's dependant, needing to call upon someone else for any major thing that she needed.

He favored that idea.

As much as he loved to share, he loved even more to be needed. Wanted. Loved. And Reed would do all of that.

He would keep her to himself as long as he had to.

There would be plenty of time to get to the bottom of why she was alone and how she had been surviving too, but for now Lucio's agenda for her held a different significance. He fully intended to claim her properly and make her into his beautiful doll. Last night had been sloppy seconds compared to what he REALLY had planned for her.

They got out of the bath and Lucio lead her by the hand to his room once more. Everything, including the rugs, vases, and flowers had been changed, providing a different vibe to the entire room. Reed was silent, awake but still feeling too shitty to be expressive in any way. Lucio grabbed a bell from his side table and gave ring. Maids rushed into the room, one holding a perfectly folded, velvet red suit with gold accents for him and the other holding a very elegant, lacey white gown for her. A third appeared with a satchel that was without a doubt, pure luxury; hand-stitched leather, silk lined insides, golden buttons and zippers. The works. Reed finally reacted, gasping and approaching the maid to run her fingers gently across the smooth texture of the bag, then turned to the dress as too. Finally she turned around to face Lucio.

"I...You..." She stuttered.

"Surely these will flatter you much more than the rags you came in here with."

"...Thank you..." She hugged him happily, warmly, as if no one had ever given her a decent gift before.

"Of course! A woman of mine should have no less!" He remarked proudly. He placed his hand on the small of her back. "And of course, there's more where that cane from, but for now, we must dress." She backed away nodding, even managing a smile on her still exhausted face. The maids dressed them both, and they finally went downstairs for the breakfast that Reed was in desperate need of. It was good to see that there was no evidence of the shit show from the previous night and that apparently no guests had taken notice of it. A few people were already down at the table, that was piled high with sweet smelling goodies. Lucio took his seat at the head of the table and gestured for Reed to sit to his right. She noticed in the crowd of people the Countess (as she exited with a white haired dude), the ever charming Dr. Devorak, the worm enthusiast Praetor Vlastomil, and creepy Quaestor Valdemar. Yeah, she would take the fuck off if any of them came near her, especially the latter, so it's a good thing they all steered clear.

The breakfast was highly informal, with guests and elites from the city moving around and mingling with one another. All of them at some point came over to greet Lucio and thank him for his hospitality, but smoldering looks and comments on her beauty aside, none of them actually spoke directly to Reed (which she was thankful for). She ate swiftly and quietly with pretty good table manners and murmured 'thank you' whenever a servant put food in front of her. Every so often she'd lift her eyes from her plate to glance at Lucio who gave her a small smile and rub or squeeze to her thigh. He would allow her to behave in such a demure fashion, if only to make her nice and comfy; he was known for his generosity after all. When she finished she simply sat quietly, head down and hands folded in her lap until he was done and escorted her out of the room.

"I want you to enjoy yourself thoroughly darling, so I've put together a day for you befitting of one my personal play things." He gestured to a few vaguely familiar faces, amongst them, the people who had bathed her.

"They will ensure your enjoyment and your security, so go on now, Bunny. I have business to attend to." He walked away, not leaving her room to debate and returned to his guests. Before she knew it, the servants had grabbed a hold of her and began ushering her along to her new destination.

'So commanding...',she thought. It had long been one of her fantasies to be taken by a likened to the Count, but she never once considered it a possibility. Wealth, power, beauty, and generous? Such men only existed in a poor girl's dreams.

The rest of Reed's day was spent with her getting spoiled beyond her wildest dreams. Her hair was washed and combed until it shined, her fingers manicured and toes pedicured. For lunch she was presented with a big bowl of fragrant ripe fruit, paired with various cheeses and breads, all fed to her by the people in her newly assigned entourage. In the late afternoon (roughly 5 o'clock) she was given a full body deep tissue massage that put her into a deep slumber. She awoke after it got dark, and was presented with a long silky light-pink robe and matching slippers. After she emerged from the changing room, she was greeted by a smiling Lucio. She noticed that he was in a different outfit than he had started the day with; more casual. He put his arm around her waist and started walking her in the direction of his wing of the house.

"Did you enjoy your day, beautiful?" He crooned sweetly.

"Yes... It was quite lovely... I appreciated it very much." She said.

"Good, good..." They turned down a hallway that she knew his room wasn't on. "I hope you are as well-rested and refreshed as you look." He smiled like the predator he was as he opened the door to was now her room. It was big with a massive bed and vanity, decorative rugs, and a main color theme of red, violet and gold; no less ornate than his.

He directed her to the vanity where a pair of gold bracelets, partnered with a ruby and gold necklace (that looked very collar like) awaited her. Standing beside her he gingerly grabbed her hand, and kissed the sensitive underside of her wrist before sliding the sparkling trinkets on to each of her wrist. Slowly, he slid his golden fingers up her arm to her shoulder making her shiver under his touch as he moved behind her with the necklace. "Did you miss me today, Bunny?" He whispered, his breath tickling the back of her neck. Goosebumps rose up on her skin when he pressed right up against her, slightly forcing her into the vanity. "Yes..." She said softly. This prompted a steady grinding of his hips, allowing her to feel the constantly swelling erection in his slacks. She moaned lightly, almost inaudibly, as she pushed back into him fervently. She seemed to grow more open with him every moment that they spent together. Heat crept up to his cheeks at her happiness to be touched by him and he growled, undoing her robe with sudden urgency. Ripping it off her body, he sucked in a sharp breath at the reveal of the soft unblemished skin of her back to his hungry eyes. He roughly grabbed her tits, pinching and twisting her nipples, watching her face contort in the mirror of the vanity. He revelled in her sharp cries of enjoyment, and what other sounds he could get her to make. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she groaned from deep within her chest, voice laced with lust.

"Oh, you like that?" He cackled. He did it again, this time lower, and then again at the crook of her neck, all hard enough to bruise, even slightly break the skin. She writhed in pained pleasure, rubbing her thighs together as her sex became slick with her natural lubricant.   
"Such an eager girl.." He whispered, lips lightly grazing her nape, hands slowly gliding down her body as he pulled away.   
"When I fucked you the first time you could barely stand up straight from fatigue, but you still willingly opened your legs." He grabbed a handful of her hair from behind, pulling slightly so that she was looking straight ahead. "Look at you... A picture of beauty." Throat bared, an assortment of bites and bruises, along with taut, abused nipples, and glazed over eyes was the image looking back at her.

She loved it.

"Even now when you have the strength, you won't even resist in the slightest." He ran a hand gently up her side and she trembled, tingles following his touch up to her shoulder where his hand came to rest. "So resilient. And  _ **slutty**_  ." He growled, licking his lips before he continued. "As my sweet Bunny, I could give you all that you ever dreamed of. Your life could be everything that it was today, and more..." He eyed her in the mirror as he passed his tongue slowly across her shoulder. "...Desires of pleasure and pain sated beyond imagination, could be fulfilled, if you wanted." He coiled his arms tightly around her waist. His smile was unrivaled. "...Tell me Reed, would you like to become mine? To become one of my most decorated possessions? To be marked and taken over and over again?" He stepped away for a moment, only to fling off his shirt and pants, freeing his length from it's clothed confines only to reassume his previous position, this time dick pressed at her soaked entrance. Her entire body shuddered and she arched her back. "Oh... Yes! Please, Lucio..." she whimpered. More than excited about indulging with her, he slammed his entire shaft all the way into her tight hole, knocking a surprised moan from her lips. Now, experiencing his cock while her senses were clear, she felt every thick inch of him dragging out of her and then plunging back in until fully hilted, head pressed into her farthest wall. He rocked slowly at first, focusing on the subdued sounds that escaped her.

Authentic pleased gasps, filled the room. Not almost completely quiet like Nodi, and not theatrical like (drunk)Valerius and every other whore he had taken. Soft and needy, building up to a series of desperate pleas; That's, what drove him wild.

As he increased the pace she bent over a bit more, bracing herself against the dresser as he gained enthusiasm. "Ohhhhh, that's it Darling...!" He hissed as he rode her harder, digging his fingers into her hips hoping to leave more marks, evidence of his passion. Such rough treatment only made Reed's folds ache just a little bit more, becoming graciously more slick. Her noises grew sharp and frantic, the view in the mirror of him taking her from behind becoming slightly foggy from the heat of their bodies. She clenched around him when he placed sloppy, open-mouthed kissed around her neck and shoulders. 'Just a little longer, a little harder...' he thought; He could tell she was close to her peak. The speed of his thrusts slowed to a drag, slower than pace he had started with. She groaned, tongue licking parted lips, eyes rolling back from pleasure and back arching, neck fully exposed. His cock twitched hard inside of her and he almost came when she brought her hands up to squeeze her breast. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body to his, aiming deliberate, steady thrust at her sweet spot, causing her moans to spew out in a frenzy. "Oh--Oh...Oh yes!" She cried trying to push back onto him. He held tight though, remaining strong and steady as he methodically punished the walls of her pussy. Her dripping hole clenched one more time and to Lucio's surprise and great pleasure, she let out a beautifully melodic scream as her orgasm hit.

He treated it as a green light to give her more of himself and let his self control slip.

A relentless, almost brutal speed was unleashed upon Reed very suddenly as Lucio let loose on her creaming hole. The dresser began to rock as Reed collapsed her upper body across it, submitting to the vicious fucking. Cream pooled around Lucio's cock and the coarse blonde hairs at the base as well his plump balls were becoming sticky with her messy fluids. He layed himself flush against her back and put his gold hand over her left one and interlacing their fingers. Never stopping the roll of his hips, he panted listlessly, kissing her softly where he could between his own moans, sweat beading his brow. "Say my name..." He whispered heatedly into her ear. She didn't notice. Perhaps it was her own broken yelps that drowned him out, or maybe it was that he had been panting and groaning the entire time and she didn't realize that he had formed a sentence, maybe even the sticky slap of flesh, or maybe some combination of it all. Who cares. Didn't matter. Lucio didn't like be ignored. He took his flesh hand wrapped it around her throat and cutting off her breathing completely. "Since you didn't hear me the first time." He panted out, sqeezing at full strength, "When you cum, I want you to say my name. Understand?" She managed to strain out a yeah through her choked gasps. He continued to hold on to her throat with one hand, pounding into her over-stimulated, orgasmic pussyhole. She soon started to feel light-headed, vision blurring and pulse ringing in her ears. She could only feel the tingling of another powerful climax building in her nether regions, as her sight was reduced to black and white spots and her consciousness slowly slipped away. Suddenly the iron grip on her throat left, and she heaved deeply, once again inhaling the musky air of the room. Her body reacted on its own, sharply convulsing as her fluid surged all around him. 'LUCIO!' she screamed out, triggering his peak as well. Her cunt clamped on him and he moaned joyously from his hard earned released. Cum poured from the tip of his cock, as her still orgasming hole milked him for every drop of his seed. They both stilled for a moment and shuddered, bodies on autopilot only weakly grinding against each other to finish the moment of ecstasy, with one last collective groan shared between them. He pulled out of her turned her around for a slow, loving kiss. Then, they wobbled together over to the bed and collapsed beside each other. "That was amazing, yes?" Lucio smiled cheekily at Reed, heavily panting. She was prepared to be sassy this time.   
"...Yeah... I know... You're welcome." She sighed in satisfaction.

"What!? I did all the work!" He fussed.

"Nooope. I did you a service. Especially on the part where you tried to kill me." She said turning over to crawl to the head of the bed.   
"Haha! Scared were you? I wasn't gonna let you d-"  
Lucio was remarking as he craned his neck, but the words died in his throat. As she moved away he felt his cock jump a bit as he saw his essence leaking from her gaping hole. The way the lips were engorged (likely still throbbing), and the mixed cream and semen was pouring down between her thighs as she crawled whimpering softly made his mouth salivate. 'So plump, and dripping too, practically  _begging_ for a proper tongue lashing.' he thought as he turned over and crawled up behind her. She had collapsed face first into a pillow when he pulled her backwards, just enough to where her legs were bent, ass up face down. "Hn...? What are you doing?" She grumbled, trying to turn her head to see him.   
"You, a service Sweet Bunny." He said, blowing lightly on her folds. He revelled in the sight of her pussy trembling subtly from the sudden rush of cool air against them, before delving his tongue all the way into her heat.   
"Mmmm....!" She moaned deeply, lustfully into the pillow. He hummed at her reaction, vibrations shooting all throughout her tight canal. He sucked and licked excitedly; It was a huge kink of his to suck the cum out of his lover's hole, particularly if it was a pussy but, never got the chance to do so with his wife as she always rushed off to wash herself of him. He had expended a nice sized load inside of Reed and decided to flip her over; he could get more of his fill this way. Glorious face scrunched up in ecstacy now visible only made Lucio more starving for the taste of her, no the taste of them. He lapped up all of the stray rivulets that had made paths down her inner thighs, fixing her with a blazing red glare as he did so. Her breathing spiked, and she tried to cover her face but he wouldn't allow it. He bit the soft, sensitive flesh that was only inches down her leg from her ignited sex as a warning, making her lose a straggled cry.

"Don't hide from me!" He hissed, licking at the few drops of blood that trickled from the bite. "Since you are mine now, I won't allow it anymore! Understand?"

  
"...Yes..." She eased her hands away from her face as she answered, spreading her legs wide to show compliance to his will. He noted the small shaking (of fear? Anxiety?Anticipation?) as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. Looking down at her slit he bit his lip; fresh, clear arousal, with few traces cream left, and trickles of his own cum...

With her now locked with his, he made a show of burying nose into her curls as his mouth latched onto her clit, deeply whiffing her feminine musk as his tongue flicked side to side vigorously. He held her tightly as she panted and grunted shakily, vocal cords too overworked to moan properly. He pulled off of her stiff, swollen bud with a 'pop' and let an experienced tongue slow dance across her slit, lathing up and down the length of the pussy before dipping it in the hole. The difference in taste between between him and her was distinct; his semen salty and her essence heavily musky, and yet he couldn't stop craving more. His loins were burning for another release too, cock weeping with the need for attention. As he buried his face into his Sweet Bunny's folds one last time he stroked it impatiently, tongue-fucking her cunt into oblivion. Reed wheezed and did something akin to a growl, grabbing his hair and humping zealously against his face. (her voice would surely be hoarse after this encounter). He groaned as he sucked and slurped loudly, dogishly lapping up all that her cunt would give while he stroked his cock with his flesh hand like a virgin who had just discovered masturbating. Soon, with the tensing of the thighs around his head, a surprise splash hit Lucio's face. Reed's orgasm crested and stream after stream shot out of her pulsing hole, her final screams torn from her throat. He opened his mouth over it and let his mouth fill then swallowed, a few of the last weaker streams hitting his face. He let out a moan that was more a relieved whine than anything else as his cock erupted in his hand, sticky white ropes of cum filling and coating his palm.

Reed's legs went completely limp and Lucio gently nuzzled her thigh before crawling up body so that they were face to face. Through half-hooded eyes she wiped his face and then grabbed his hand and licked all of his cum from it, sucking on each finger individually before planting a kiss on the back of it. "Mmmm...how sweet..." he mumbled tiredly as he threw an arm over her, pulling her into a sloppy kiss. He pushed his fingers through her messy hair, tongue lazily shifting around her mouth exchanging tastes with her. He was dreamily content, the most completely relaxed that he had been in a long time laying next to her. "...Sweet dreams..." He said with a genuine smile as she nestled into his chest. Soon his breathing settled and slowed, and he was asleep holding her. Right before she joined him in the sweet caress of slumber she closed her eyes smirking.

"I guess you  _don't_ always get the last word..." She whispered to his sleeping form as she dozed off as well.

*****

"Hey fool." Jahania greeted Asra from the behind the shop's counter.

"Well, hello to you too." Asra said, eyes a bit wide as he closed and locked the door behind himself.

  
He went around to sweep her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't try to be sweet to me now. I found your summons to the palace for tomorrow. You were up at there treating that bitch's 'headaches' for 2 weeks the last time. What was her name again? NASTYah? Bitch-Dia?"

His shoulders sagged at her petty remarks. "Jahan..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nadia is really nice if you get to know her, I'm telling you. She's just a bit lonely. You might like her if you guys ever met." He gave her the soft pouty face.

"Mmhm. I guess we'll see since I'm coming with you tomorrow."

"I- Wait, What?" He asked shocked. She was usually never changed her mind about these types of things.

"Yeah. I wanna see her." Jahania stated decisively. "Since she's so special to you that she cuts into my time."

He sighed exasperated and took her hand into his. "I want you to come, I really do but... Tomorrow might not be such a good time." Asra had done well so far to keep Jahania away from the Palace and away from Lucio. Yes, he himself had been spending a considerable amount of time there, partly because Nadia enjoyed his company the other part was her headaches. And yes, he hadn't brought Jahania with him even once but, that's only because he couldn't risk her being another pawn used by the nasty Count, like Muriel. But...

"Nahhh, nah, nah... Tomorrow is fine." She smiled with narrowed eyes and crossed her arms, daring him to argue.

She was impossible when she like this.

Asra could only hope that Lucio's new concubine would have his undivided attention tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta build a plot n shit. I started it over several times, but I still had a lot of fun with this one.

"Jahan..."

A gentle shaking of my shoulders awoke me from my deep slumber. I absolutely  _loathed_ waking up before 10 and briefly questioned just why in the hell my eyes were open at the crack of dawn. I sat up abruptly, yawning and stretching like a cat and scowling at the amused expression on a certain magicians face.

  
"Why so early?" I groaned.

"We're going to the Palace remember?" Asra said softly. He definitely didn't want me to go. His emotional projection felt... Foreboding.

"Oh yeah..." I grumbled scratching my head. "Meh. Still too early." I yawned again.

"Well, if you wanted to stay home and sleep..." He started.

"That's alright!" I said, flinging the covers away and jumping up.

"I thought so. I'm already running a shower for you and the rolls that I'm making will be ready by the time you get out. I also picked you a dress." He smiled.

"Hm?" I asked with raised eyebrows, "Did I become royalty over night?" I asked, very surprised; picking my clothes was something that he'd never done.

"That, or I'm trying to reach the Palace on time, Slowpoke." He teased.

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes, "Weak. I liked my idea better." I said before dramatically turning away from him to enter the bathroom.  
  
*She takes forever in the bathroom

Jahania sauntered into the kitchen over an hour later, which was expected. She looked like a dream with her strange ultramarine hair braided into neat cornrows and tied into a bun with flowers woven into it. As for clothes, she hadn't worn what Asra had chosen which was so modest that it was bordering on homely. Instead she opted for skin tight pants that were held together on the sides by stitching and a strapless bra top. She opened her bag to put her orange cloak in and out crawled her pet chameleon and familiar Max to perch on her shoulder. The knot in Asra's stomach tightened; He might have to kill Lucio.

"Pretty!" Faust said to him from his shoulder.

"Thank you, Faust." She then cast Asra a quick glance. "That old dress that you dug out of Lord-knows-where was from chin to ankle." She stated as she surveyed the fresh buns. "It's the middle of the summer."

As he stumbled over his words for a decent response that wasn't a lie, she put a hand up. "Ya know what? Just don't even worry about it." She chuckled, as she grabbed a fluffy roll from kitchen table.

*It's a long walk

"Next time, please tell your girlfriend to send a carriage." I panted as we finally reached the Palace gates, "I don't much care for all this walking." I exhaled sharply, wiping sweat from my brow with the back of my hand.

"Will do." He smiled, dimples appearing.

  
The gates were open already, with a cute redhead waiting to welcome us.   
"Hi there, Asra!" She greeted as pleasantly as ever. A morning person. Gross.  
  
"Good morning, Portia!" He beamed right back at her, "This is, Jahania." He said, gesturing to me.

"--Hey." I said, still catching my breath.

"Wow, look at all those pretty tattoos!" Portia's eyes widened as she took in my appearance.

"Thank you." I smiled suavely; Nothing like compliments on the ink!

"Breakfast is just about to start," She continued, "Please hurry in!" She said, leading us through the doors of the Palace. We went straight to the fancy dinning room, which was great because the bread that I had before I left the house was simply not enough. The courtiers and their multiple lovers were the only ones present, so it was pretty quiet aside from Vulgora's vivid story telling. Asra was quite insistent on helping me fill my plate as fast as possible; for some reason his emotional output was swirling with negativity and it was becoming hard for me to focus. Outside on the verdana, we met up with Nadia, who was comfortably enjoying a strong herbal tea and something sweet smelling and decadent.

"Hello Asra," she greeted, before her gaze traveled slowly to me. "You must be Jahania." She said, laser-like eyes evaluating me. Appraising me. I noticed the initial shock on her face that she tactically schooled into a pleasant smile; As to be expected of a former Princess and reigning Countess.   
Completely poised.  
"Quite lovely of you to finally join us. Please, have a seat." She gestured to a seat directly across from her. It really seemed like more of a command than an invite but, I was starving and had little desire to debate.

\--

"Here. I got you something." Lucio said, holding out a medium length lace veil. "It should help when you feel like taking off." He explained as Reed took it from him. "You can drape it over you and keep it close to your face instead of running away all the time. I won't have time to chase you while I'm trying to party."

"Very thoughtful of you, Thank you." She smiled (despite his rudeness), draping the fabric over herself, "But, you should know that I don't do parties."

"Huh!? What do you mean 'You don't do parties?' Don't you think they're fun?" He looked incredulously at her.

"I...mean... I've never actually...been to a party. I haven't had a magical sheet to wear to calm me down." She said sarcastically, knowing she'd get a reaction.

"Oh!" He asked, with wide red eyes, "Then you should be more than happy to attend all of mine, since I took care of that!"

"Wait, no-" she hastily, tried to recant.

"-Yeah, then I can present you for all to see!"

" _No._ " She insisted.

" _Yes._ " he responded in kind, narrowing his eyes.

"No, no, no, no." She clutched her veil protectively. "I most definitely cannot have that many people crowding me." She shivered uncomfortably, stroking the intricate lace. (I guess it does help, she mused in the back of her head when she noticed.) "The very idea makes my skin crawl." She said with her head down. He inhaled sharply, as if to raise his voice but blew it out instead.

"Ugh..." He groaned, "Fine, fine!" He yelled. "I won't present you, but you still have to go!"

"Why?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Because I want you tooooo!" He whined. "Come onnnnn, I throw the best parties!"

  
If he threw a party at the palace, she really wouldn't have a choice anyway. He'd dress her and attach her to his hip and parade her around regardless. And as much she hated crowds, she really couldn't complain about that.

"....I will participate in your party." She turned her head away and pulled the cloak tighter around herself but he embraced her anyway, turning her face to his for a tender kiss.

"Don't worry about anything. You're gonna have a great time. I'll take care of you, I promise." He reassured her. His kiss warmed her and a bit of the tension melted away as she returned the favor.

"Walk with me to the garden." He said, "It's a good place to relax while I shower you with my brilliant party ideas."

\--Meanwhile

Nadia was pleasant but quite bland, I concluded. She was elegant and classy and without quirk, so I found myself mildly detached from the conversation. I was more interested in what Max was saying from inside my bag. _"Sissy is here!"_ He chirped.

 _"Eh!?"_ I focused for a moment to spread my magic as far as I could around the palace and was more than a little shocked to find Reed.

 _"We HAVE to go see her."_ I said back to him. _"I wonder what she's doing here..."_

  
"--last few days. His latest whore nearly has his undivided attention, thank god. Portia even tells me of her ridiculous penchant for running away with little to no warning! She seems quite the fool." I half-heard Nadia say.

"Sounds like they were made for each other." Asra chuckled and they shared a nice laugh.

I bit the inside of my jaw; whether or not I had seen her in 2 years or 2 thousand years, the burn that I felt when somebody mocked her remained unchanging. Plus, it certainly wouldn't be deliberate that on her part that Count Lucio took an interest in her; She would have run away from him!

"Anyways," Nadia continued, "I appreciate all of your help in my preparations. All I have to do is convince Valerius and Doctor Devorak to join us, and then we can make our move."

  
What? Through my irritation, I suddenly wished I had been paying attention.

"Will your apprentice here," She looked intensely at me, "be joining us?"

"Well if everything is taking place very soon, then yes. I'll make sure she knows the rest of the details. I'm sure Valerius, can be reasoned with, at the very least against Lucio so you've got that. As for Ilya, I'll handle him myself."

I tried not to look fucking clueless.  
"I, uh, yeah. Of course." I nodded with 'certainty', antsy to get away from the conversation. "Hey, mind if I go freshen up real quick?"

"Not at all." Nadia smiled victoriously as she rung a small bell. I guess she thought she'd won me over with... whatever the hell she'd been talking about earlier. "Portia, please escort dear Jahania to a washroom."

"Yes, milady!" The ever chipper Portia said as I stood up. I followed her to the washroom barely keeping up with her quick steps.

"I'll be able to find my way back just fine. Thank you!" I said when we arrived.

"No problem!" She replied, no doubt rushing back to the side of her Mistress.

I waited until she turned the corner, and headed in the opposite direction. I cleared my thoughts and focused again. The cool, dark waters of Reed's mind became visible in my head. I visualized my finger tips gently dipping in, then quickly pulling away and like clockwork, I heard her voice in my head.

_"I'm outside."_

Next came the strong pulling as she lead me through parts of the vast property in her footsteps, into the Count's personal wing and hallways, then out of a side door.

The air smelled fresh and green as I stepped outside and continued for a short while to a goat fountain in the center of a viney partial enclosure. She, sitting under Lucio's arm on the fountains edge, was waiting for me.

"There she is..." She smiled, getting up with tears in her eyes. I rushed over to her with open arms and she hugged me tightly. Her energy was just as I remembered it; like getting hit with a bucket of ice water and I was deeply overwhelmed with the familiarity of the feeling. We stepped apart and she took my hand, urging me to sit on the ground with her. "I have so much to tell you!" she said, face alight with glee and tears running down her cheeks.

Lucio quickly joined us with a huge smile on his face, radiating intense passion genuine interest. I couldn't resist absorbing such lovely feelings. "My, my, my!" He said after Reed and I settled next to each other, "You two certainly do favor one another. What's your name?"

"She didn't tell you?" I smirked.

He sucked his teeth. "No. All she said was _'My sister is here'!_ " He did a voice that I suppose was supposed to sound like Reed's and I chuckled.

"I do not sound like that." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, I didn't know she was coming."

"Yes, well neither did I. For that reason, I assume you're one of Nodi's friends?" He remarked.

"The word 'friend' is a little presumptuous. We just met. I wouldn't have even come today if it wasn't for Asra."

Lucio's eyes widened. "Asra? Asra brought you here?"

"Yes."

"You're... Jahania?!" He ask-shouted, looking like he was staring at a spectre.

"Boy, calm down! Yes, I am. You sound appalled."

"No, no, no! It's just that Asra was certain that I'd never get a chance to meet you." He said, with childlike giddyness.

"Why is that?" I had to ask. I needed more insight into Asra's generally strange behavior regarding the palace.

"Pffft! Blah, blah, hates me, blah, blah, blah, 'she'll never be used by you', blah, blah." He exasperatedly said.

I looked at Reed and we both laughed. "Honestly sounds a little petty between you two." She commented.

"I don't have a petty bone in my body!" He yelled, face reddening. "He's just mad because a while back I orphaned him by locking his parents in a dungeon as live sacrifices and they vanished into thin air."

"Oh, for godssake..." Reed facepalmed. "Surely you know better than to be involved with patrons that require THAT type of deal?" She asked in disbelief.

His cheeks burned with the embarrassment of a thousand suns. "I... Don't be ridiculous!" He tried to look not guilty, but he averted his gaze.

We both groaned.

"See, that's why he freakin hates you. Who orphans a child? A jackass! But, you've otherwise been responsible with other bargains, right?" I asked, holding out hope.

  
He gulped and sweat started beading his brow. "Hey, no big deal! I always have everything under control!" His voice cracked, "Now, can we not talk about all of those lame responsibilities? Boring!" He faked a smile to keep his cool.

"You _BLOCKHEAD_! Do you know what could happen if you don't keep up with those things!?! No, you don't, otherwise you'd do better!" I threw my arms up.  
Reed shook her head in silent disapproval.

"It's nothing to worry about! The worse thing that's happened are those nasty beetles that follow me around!"

...  
Beetles?  
As in the _**PLAGUE**_ beetles!?!

I looked at him in awe. "Lucio, come here."

"Hm! Finally, we can move on! Can't resist my charmi-" I flicked his forehead as hard as I could as he leaned closer to me.

"OW! What the hell?" He rubbed his forehead.

"For being an asshole, of course." I rolled my eyes. As if he didn't know he was stupid.

"I am NOT an asshole!"

 

"Really? Because you certainly found a way to fuck yourself."

Reed coughed instead of laughing.

He shrieked indignantly. "Well since you know so much why don't you do something about it then.", He pouted crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm not doing shit. I am 100,000% certain that i have no intention of expending any of MY good energy on you-"

He opened his mouth to whine.

"BUT! Reed can take care of it anyways, so you won't have to grovel and beg at my feet to get it done."

He looked to Reed, utterly shocked to the core and she simply nodded.

"What? You have that kind of power?!"

"Certainly." She answered smugly.

"How is that even possible?"

"Her mother was one of the strongest Dark Mages in recent history." I explained matter of factly.

He looked... Majorly elated, and then a bit confused.

"We only have the same father." Reed clarified.

"Ohhh, I see... Alright then. Anyways, how hard will it be for you to get rid of my problem?"

  
"That depends on how big of a problem it is." Reed said, standing and dusting off her robes. She used both of her hands to form a triangle and a concentrated purple energy appeared in it. She focused it on Lucio, taking a look at his situation and took a deep breath. "Good lord. Jahan, come see this."

"What?" He asked, nervously.

I got up and peered into the lense her hands had formed and saw a bundle of chains. There was barely any Lucio visible.   
"Woooooow." I said, looking down at him.

"What? What is it?" He was starting to look a bit worried.

"Just relax," I said as Reed's eyes began to glow. Wind began to pick up around us and Reed's triangle began to glow vividly. A loud whirring noise began to pick up as she charged her energy. "It'll be over soon."

"Hey, what's happening!?" He panicked, and tried to scramble to his feet.

"Hold him still." Reed said calmly.

I raised my hand and paralyzed him. "They always try to struggle, don't they?"

"Always." she said, just before discharging a powerful beam square into Lucio's chest. His pained scream echoed through the air as billowing dark purple smoke obscured our vision.

Another strong wind blew clearing the dense magical fog and Asra, Nadia and Portia were standing before us looking as absolutely speechless and distraught as people could be. It was reasonable though: Lucio's literally smoking, groaning form layed in a tiny... ahem, crater that was filling up with water because the fountain had been partially blown apart. Even sections of the vines had disintegrated.

"This looks really bad," I said, raising my hands, "But, I can definitely explain!"

 

 

 

*A/N

For reference,

Imagine one of Tien Shinhan's tri-beams but in the color Goku Blacks energy.

I did this chapter because I felt that since I introduced Lucio with the red eyes that I'd have to include the plague in some way. So this is how I handled it. Hope you enjoyed!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
